five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 May 2015
11:45 interesting 11:45 toy freddy looks sexy OuO 11:46 i always wondered why nightcore made their voices so high... 11:48 not high 11:48 um 11:48 just squirrelish 11:48 not ME squirrelish... 11:48 wait no 11:48 Alvin and the Chipmunksish 11:49 yea 11:53 YOU SH!TF*CKERS YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY I'M GOING TO YIFF YOUR D1CK 11:56 PUP 11:56 ARE YOU THERE 11:56 YESH 11:56 THAT F*CKING PING 11:56 GUD 11:57 HAVE YOU SEEN THE GOD'S CREATION 11:57 BEN 11:57 100 VOLUME 11:57 ooooooooppp 11:57 YESH 11:57 IDK 11:57 IT'S BEUATIFUL 11:57 THIS IS TOO AMAZING TO PASS DOWN 11:58 I MUST 11:58 YIFF THE PAGE 11:58 YEYYYYYYYYYYYY 11:59 "Status: Gay" 11:59 wat 11:59 k 11:59 this is 11:59 awkaward 12:00 i will not obey vinneh 12:00 he should know this by know 12:00 *now 12:00 hai 12:01 inhale my yuri shippings enragement squirrel 12:01 WHICH ONE 12:02 the enragement one 12:02 @Pup Your Miku profile pic kinda scared me a litte 12:02 gud 12:02 i guess 12:03 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Sup-Sexy-531726184 12:04 that link looks... 12:04 interesting... 12:04 Imma use that pickup line now 12:04 "333, sup, sexy?" 12:04 * Gaomon332 gets slapped 12:04 :< 12:05 o 12:05 k 12:05 I was going to do something 12:05 but i forgot what 12:05 well this is 12:05 awkward 12:05 For some reason, I find milk through a straw better than regular milk. 12:05 Hawt 12:06 indeed, m'lord 12:07 oh 12:07 awkward 12:07 k 12:07 wel 12:07 um 12:07 hey 12:08 guyz 12:09 hai 12:09 Ivan my child... 12:09 gau 12:10 please buy me an esoteric sex toy... 12:10 don't know if you saw 12:10 I saw 12:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlW2ZtxZv3s 12:10 The godsend 12:10 watch this 12:10 "i always wondered why nightcore made their voices so high... 12:10 not high 12:10 um 12:10 just squirrelish 12:10 not ME squirrelish... 12:10 wait no 12:10 Alvin and the Chipmunksish 12:10 yea" 12:10 yea 12:10 hey duth 12:10 It's time 12:11 Ferry my child... 12:11 come with me on my night of debauchery... 12:11 hai enragement ferrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:11 o 12:11 yea 12:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwDonR9hDDI 12:12 o 12:12 um 12:12 k 12:12 awkward 12:11 hai enragement ferrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:11 o 12:11 yea 12:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwDonR9hDDI 12:12 o 12:12 um 12:12 k 12:12 awkward 12:13 HAI 12:13 inhale 12:14 HAI 12:14 hey 12:14 AMO 12:14 HEO 12:14 AMO 12:15 inhale 12:15 yes 12:15 ferry inhale 12:15 NO 12:15 plz 12:15 k 12:15 plzzzzzzzzzzz 12:15 awkward 12:16 hii 12:16 inhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale 12:16 plz 12:16 hawt 12:16 hey 12:17 i swear if i have to say inhale one more tme, 333 gets it 12:17 owel 12:18 awkward 12:18 IVAN 12:18 INHALE 12:18 pls 12:18 :> 12:19 even more awkward 12:19 activate kawaii eyes, it always works :> 12:19 mm 12:19 * Gaomon332 activates kawaii eyes 12:19 IVAN-KUN~~~~! 12:19 yesh, amo? 12:19 nothing 12:19 k 12:19 wel 12:20 um 12:20 PLEASE BUY ME AN ESOTERIC SEX TOOOOOOOY~ 12:20 alright 12:20 i need advice 12:20 YAAAAAAY~ 12:20 yesh? 12:20 "git gud" 12:20 cranky's advice 12:20 i already talked to gao about it but 12:20 always works 12:20 oh 12:20 o 12:20 k 12:20 actually i didn't 12:20 wut 12:21 what should i draw for vent art 12:21 um 12:21 vent 12:21 asides from anything fnaff wiki 12:21 Toy Bonnnie squashing the security guard gg 12:21 he comes from the VENTS 12:21 heh 12:21 IT's A PUN 12:21 Venturiantale? 12:21 i mean 12:22 VENTuriantale 12:22 you know what though 12:22 i have a lot of stress 12:22 yeash? 12:22 and 12:22 o 12:22 k 12:22 i think i should just log off for the night 12:22 o 12:22 byeeee amooo~ 12:22 i need to think for a bit 12:22 bye guys 12:22 oh 12:22 k 12:22 ok 12:22 bai 12:22 kewl 12:22 bye 12:23 now where was i 12:23 ah yes 12:23 PUPPPPPPIIIIEEEEE 12:23 WUT 12:23 Inhale my dong enragement KAWAII-DESU~~~ 12:23 *Miku activates kawaii eyes* 12:23 fine 12:22 bai 12:22 kewl 12:22 bye 12:23 now where was i 12:23 ah yes 12:23 PUPPPPPPIIIIEEEEE 12:23 WUT 12:23 Inhale my dong enragement KAWAII-DESU~~~ 12:23 *Miku activates kawaii eyes* 12:23 fine 12:24 go ahead 12:24 *And then, they had a night of debauchery* 12:24 The end. 12:24 yeyyyy 12:24 I'm always keeping this quote safe 12:25 "11:45 toy freddy looks sexy OuO 12:25 " 12:25 teww us anoder storee, enragement gao! 12:25 oh 12:25 ok 12:25 Toy Freddy x Pup 12:25 Uh 12:25 Toy Puppy? 12:25 idk 12:25 sureeeeeeee 12:25 i guess 12:25 ok 12:25 so 12:25 why nawt 12:26 Toy Freddy walked off the show stage- 12:26 whaddaya mean why not 12:26 shush and listen 12:26 :> 12:26 yeash ok~ 12:26 and stared to the ground 12:27 "There's a new guard tonight" He thought "I've not seen him yet, though, maybe he came in when I was getting repaired. Heh, a common mistake." 12:27 guys im making a derp animation, any suggestions of what caracter from any fandom i should use 12:27 Toy Freddy moved to the doorway of the office 12:27 uh 12:27 Derpie 12:27 Derperson 12:27 from 12:27 Derpia 12:27 Also I think Pup is half Derpian 12:27 yeash 12:27 She's like an expert at this 12:28 so 12:28 brb dinnerrrrrrr 12:28 Quarter squirrel, quarter ???, and half derpain? 12:28 *derpian 12:27 Derperson 12:27 from 12:27 Derpia 12:27 Also I think Pup is half Derpian 12:27 yeash 12:27 She's like an expert at this 12:28 so 12:28 brb dinnerrrrrrr 12:28 Quarter squirrel, quarter ???, and half derpain? 12:28 *derpian 12:38 yeash 12:38 wait 12:39 1 fourth squirrel, 1 fourth human, 1 fourth pup, one fourth robot 12:39 from derpia, USA 12:39 what happened to Derpian- 12:39 oh 12:39 ok 12:39 I'm half god half Jenovian 12:39 i see 12:39 Some alien race from the furthest places of the galaxy 12:40 i see 12:40 My father is Kami 12:40 And my mother is Jenova 12:40 also this makes Vinneh, like 12:40 i see 12:40 Quarter God, quarter Jenovian, quarter human and quarter pleb 12:40 add demon somewhere on that family tree and we're getting somewhere 12:41 wutabout teh digimon 12:41 teh gaomon 12:41 "333 years" 12:41 lel 12:41 oh 12:41 that's my second form 12:41 oh 12:41 somehow i change species when i change forms 12:41 hm... 12:41 idk how 12:41 but there 12:41 i'm quarter dog, quarter mike tyson, quarter digital data and quarter BADASS 12:42 yeash 12:42 indeed 12:43 I have a rather diverse family tree 12:43 :P 12:43 My father was a Digimon, and my mother was Mike Tyson, you see 12:43 o rlly 12:43 daz kewl 12:43 i guess 12:43 yes 12:45 https://i.imgur.com/v7O5TIG.jpg 12:45 awkward 12:46 interesting 2015 05 09